The One Wish A Shooting Star Can't Grant
by DarkRoseAngle
Summary: Full summary inside  A dog named Milly meets a human prince named Yugi Moto. They fall for each other. The only problem? Yugi has a fiancée.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I have many fandoms I like to explore now, but since this will be my first story, I figure; why not start with the one I am most familiar with? A side note before the story begins: Milly is my own character, along with Benjen and GD; they are not canon to Yu-Gi-Oh. I know many people don't like these kinds of stories, but I try to keep my characters as realistic as possible, mainly because I modeled them all after a part of myself.**

_**The One Wish (A Shooting Star Can't Grant)**_

_After becoming a fugitive from her only home, Milly, a runty-she-dog, meets up with a human prince named Yugi Moto, who is set to become the king of Egypt. He already has a fiancée, Tea Gardner. But things take a turn for the worse when they both fall for one another. Will their love prevail? Or will this be one more thing Milly is denied?_

_Prologue_

Colors were spinning all around me, fading in and out.

In and out…

In and out…

The winds whispered in my ears, like words.

"_You're mother is dead…"_

"_Weak and pathetic, it's a wonder she's survived this long…"_

"_You killed our mother…"_

_You killed her!"_

Old memories…I'd said to myself over and over that I had locked them away, but when my body can no longer handle stress and collapses on itself, that's when I have no control over what happens. My mind releases all that was inside, and, if I am conscious enough, I hear all of it.

"_Why does everyone hate me?"_

"_What did I do wrong…?"_

"_Why…?"_

_Why…?"_

On the night sands of Egypt, alone, homeless, hungry and thirsty, I blacked out.

I idly wondered if I would awaken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: The first chapter starts! Also, I forgot to say this the last time: I do not own anything in this story, excluding my characters Milly, Benjen and GD. I also own Brutis, Milly's father, who gets a mention here. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

_Chapter 1_

When I was a small pup, (smaller than I am now, of course) my father, Brutis, would sometimes pull me close to his chest, so that I could listen to his heartbeat, which, at times, sounded like a gentle of roll of thunder in the distance. This action never failed to lull me into a deep sleep.

The thundering sound was what I was hearing at the moment, though it could've easily been the pounding of my aching head. Well, at least I knew I was still alive, at any rate.

Voices suddenly cut through the blackness like winds through the crop fields.

"My prince, are you sure this is wise? To rescue this creature?"

"Yes; for all we know, it could be carrying some sort of disease!"

I moaned, for the shout made my headache worse. Was I not allowed a single moment of peace?

The memories had faded now, and I could feel my energy returning. It meant my body was starting to recover.

"Priest Seto, keep your voice down. I think you upset the canine." Something began stroking my black fur, and the feeling was so comforting that I actually relaxed my tight muscles, which were still sore from my trek across the desert in an attempt to find a new home. The pets felt like my father's loving tongue cleaning me for a bath, only not as wet.

"Let's get this dog back to the palace, where it can receive proper care. Black things don't do very well out here." The voice that spoke belonged to the one stroking me, and strangely enough, I felt no threat from this creature, whatever it was.

Something lifted me into the air and set me down upon cool stone, a sharp contrast to the hot sand from the night before.

Before I had any chance to stop myself, I had nodded off once more, falling into a more peaceful sleep this time around.

"Little one…little one…" The voice from before was speaking, and again I was reminded of my papa. He would always call me 'little one', in an affectionate manner, of course. Father was the only who could get away with it. Everyone else who called me little made me angry and upset. They had always called me horrible and a waste of space, even when I had done nothing wrong.

Not wanting to make the kind creature from before wait any longer, I opened my yellow eyes.

And promptly began staring at a young human. He looked like he was a teenager, yet somehow...younger. Perhaps it was bright, big violet eyes that made him seem that way.

This human had bright skin, almost like the sun itself. He was adorned with gold and jewels, and wore a circle of the same material on his head. But the most peculiar thing about him was, surprisingly, his hair.

It was an array of colors, ranging from red, to black, to yellow bangs that hung down the side of his face. In short; for the first human I had ever seen, he was a pretty interesting one.

He smiled. "Thank goodness you're awake! I was afraid you'd already passed on!"

This boy spoke as if we'd been friends since we were born. Was this normal? I simply snorted, lifting my head and sniffing the strange aroma around me.

Sweet, almost like spring flowers, yet tangy, like fresh fruit. Interesting…

"Would you like some water?" The boy asked, going over to a counter and getting a lumpy bowl full of the clear liquid I had been searching for since yesterday. He set it down on the floor, and, with a speed that could've made a turtle win a race, I heaved myself up and began drinking.

With each gulp that I swallowed, I felt my body slowly become alive again. The dryness in my throat was no more, and I could actually discern the world without having to look twice at things.

"I'm glad you're alive, little one. Had I been too late to save you, the desert could've very well claimed another victim…" The human was talking once again, this time in a quiet, thoughtful tone. Then, he began chuckling to himself. "I speak as if you can actually understand what I say….What a fool I am…"

It was then that I decided to do something that would either land me into more trouble, or make me very revered. Lifting my head from the bowl, I swallowed one final time, and spoke, "I do understand you, sir."

The boy's eyes bulged, making them seem larger than before. "Did you...?"

"Yes." Best to answer with only a few words; I wouldn't want to make him faint.

Silence hung thickly in the air, almost like a dark cloud.

Then, "How are you doing this?"

"Animals have always been able to speak; you humans just never seem to listen hard enough."

The boy frowned for a moment. "What is your name, little one?"

"Milly, sir. You are…?"

"Prince Yugi; heir to the throne of Egypt."

This time, it was my turn to be shocked. Rescued by a prince? A worthless dog like me? Maybe the gods didn't hate me after all… "Well…thank you, my liege. This is a debt I will be unable to repay."

Yugi simply shook his head, smiling again. "No pay is necessary. I merely did what my heart told me, Milly."

My name sounded so nice rolling off of his tongue. Perhaps not everyone hated me.

All I could do now was wait and see what came next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: The second chapter is up! Thanks to all who reviewed, and to one of my reviewers, I agree now that the reason I gave Milly being able to talk is rather childish, and hopefully, what I came up with seems…better. **

**Once again, thank you all!**

_Chapter 2_

Yugi's eyes bore into mine; it was as if he was trying to probe at my soul. The feeling was uncomfortable, and yet, I couldn't bring myself to glance away.

"Milly?" He asked, and I flicked my ears to show I'd heard. "You said that humans never listened hard enough to hear animals talk, correct?"

I nodded, though I couldn't tell where this was going. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"…I'm sorry if I offend you, but I don't think that's true. You see, in this palace, we-meaning my loyal court and I-have magic."

"What kind of magic, sir?"

"How do I put this…?" Yugi mumbled to himself for a moment. "We all have a special magic that borrows deep insides us all; it helps us to do certain things; such as allowing me to speak with you. I also put a spell on you a few minutes before you awoke, so everyone is able to understand you, not just me."

This made much more sense; since I had never really seen a human up close, I hadn't known that some were gifted. Guess you can't really believe what you hear until you see it for yourself… "Does everyone have a different magic?"

Yugi nodded. "Sort of. The magic essence itself is the same, but some of the abilities are different. For example, a priestess in my court, Isis, can see the future, while a priest, Mahad, can conjure up illusions to confuse our enemies."

I bowed my head so low that it touched the golden floor. Prince Yugi was so patient with me, even though I'd just met him. Members of my clan would either ignore me right out, or yell and sometimes resort to smacking me. But, over the course of several months, I'd gotten used to it. "Thank you, my prince. Again."

"It wasn't any trouble at all, little one. Now, you should finish your water to get your energy back, and I'll go to the kitchens to get some food. You must be hungry after all the walking you did." With that, he began walking to the door, and I raised my head just in time to see him leave.

Why was Prince Yugi being so nice to me, even though we'd only met a few minutes ago? Why did he find enough heart to care for my well being when no one, aside from my father, had before? I was nothing but a runt; a useless dog who should've died early in life. I couldn't hunt for myself, nor was I strong enough to protect anyone.

Why…?

After thinking for a minute, I realized that I had no answers to any of my questions.

Oh well. I would figure them out eventually. Maybe.

Sighing, I began drinking the water once more, feeling strangely empty inside, even though life was already starting to look up.

The food Prince Yugi came back with was delicious, some of the best I'd eaten in a long time. The meat was cooked, and had some sort of flavoring that made the taste stronger. Of course, he'd brought more than enough, but I forced myself to eat it all, not wanting to refuse kind hospitality, and wanting to feel full, something I hardly ever accomplished back home.

Of course, Prince Yugi was surprised when I finished three entire steaks.

I lay on my back, stifling a hiccup. "Thank…you…" Just mumbling was an effort, but I managed somehow.

"Again, no thanks are necessary. But-and my deepest apologies if this is offensive-how on earth did you eat three of our finest, and biggest cuts of meat?"

"…I…" Suddenly, a horrible memory, and a rather embarrassing one at that, resurfaced, and I stopped dead.

_The meal I had just finished eating was actually one I'd been able to keep to myself. My two brothers, Benjen and GD, often stole my food, even when they had full portions. Greedy pigs…_

_Papa glanced over at me. "Full?" He asked. _

_I smiled and nodded. "May I go play?"_

"_Just be careful. And don't exert yourself."_

_Since I was smaller than the others, I didn't have as much energy as the other pups. That, combined with my black fur, meant I got overheated easier. It was a pain, knowing I could hardly run without stopping to rest every few minutes. "I won't!" _

_With that, I laughed and trotted outside._

"_Milly!"_

_I glanced up sharply from where I'd been sitting. GD was hopping up and down slightly, looking impatient._

_I tried to remember the last time he'd called me by name. After a moment, I realized that I couldn't think of it. "What?"_

_He beckoned me forwards, and I complied, albeit slowly._

"_I buried an important item somewhere around here yesterday, but now I can't remember where. Can you help me find it?"_

_Of course, I nodded. Even though GD called me a runt, and he stole my food more often than not, he was still family. _

_Eventually, I found the little thing he lost; some sort of shiny rock with a pale, blue color. "I found it!"_

_**Shove!**_

_Suddenly, I felt myself fall into the small hole I'd dug, my muzzle being pushed against the sand, and my hindquarters going up into the air, where it stayed._

_I could hear GD laughing. "Look everyone! My baby sister's so big her rear is heavier than her whole front!"_

_Wait…everyone? Now I could hear others guffawing madly._

"_Looks like she needs to eat less…"_

"_Maybe she ought to take a run down the Nile!"_

"_Are you kidding? She's so fat she's probably only able to waddle like a newborn!"_

_The sound of their teasing and mocking reached my ears, and I could feel a deep blush form under my fur._

_I didn't bother to say anything in reply; no one would listen…_

"…Milly? Milly!"

Prince Yugi's voice shook me out of my memories, and I saw him kneeling above me, wide-eyed.

"H-huh? What's wrong?" I asked, trying to sit up.

He breathed out a sigh. "Thank Ra you're alright! You've been in your own little world for ten minutes now. I was worried you'd fainted or something!"

Feeling a blush creep up my neck, I lay back down and looked away. "Ah, sorry…terrible flashback…"

I didn't want him to ask what I'd remembered. I didn't want him to embarrass me, intentional or not. It would send me into a frantic state.

Luckily, he didn't. Looking confused, he helped me get back on my feet, then said, "It's time you met my royal court. Don't be alarmed if some of them seem…angry, at you, alright?"

I wondered what would happen now.

**Author's Note: Won't bother explaining why I haven't updated in forever here; it's on my profile if you want to know. Anyways, the second chapter is…DONE! Here, we get a flashback of Milly's childhood, and we get to see what GD was like when he was younger. Oh, and just to let everyone know: Benjen is the oldest of the three, GD is the middle sibling, and Milly is the youngest. Just in case everyone forgot or I didn't mention it before.**

…**It's almost eleven-thirty. I need sllleep…zzz**


End file.
